Loving a Diary
by AliWeasley
Summary: This is my version of how Lily and James may have got together. Through a diary! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Loving a Diary**

**This is a lily/James crossover and the first full harry potter story I've done. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer; do I seem like J.K Rowling, coz if I were her I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sirius POV**

"Okay James, I'll catch up with you in a bit." I said running around the corner, I hated seeing James like this. It was our seventh year at Hogwarts and James was hung up over lily, but lily hated him, well at the moment. This was where I, the very good looking _lurrrveeeee_ doctor comes in, I had a foolproof plan. I ducked into flourish and blots, now where would it be…

I went to the back of the shop for 2 identical books, dark crimson with gold writing saying 'diary', yeah I know, but these books are _special *wink, wink*. _I hadhad them on reserve for myself and paid for them, when I left my parents my uncle alphard except Andromeda is the only decent one in my family, he left everything to me in his will. He was killed shortly afterwards by moldypants, yeah I use his name, I'm not scared. I took the books back outside and yelled "Oi prongs," James came running up followed by a sickly looking Remus, of course the full moon is on the 28th god, I can't believe we forgot. "Hey mate I got you a present, unwrap it then!" I said to James managing to keep my excitement inside. "Where's my present then? You get the rich, spoiled, pureblood a pressie but not the poor, neglected, half-blood. So much for you not being a pure blood supremist!" he wailed, cracking up at the end. I just laughed and pulled him over to one side "please give this to lily, I _finally _found a way to set them up!" I grinned happy for once I was the clever one. "and also I found a book on how to make the wolfs bane potion and it turns out in the set James got for Christmas last year he can make you LOADS!" he grinned at this and this smiled sadly "I'm glad don't get me wrong it's just I'll miss our night-time wonderings" I cracked up at that "who said anything about stopping that? We do that for fun!" we then ran back over to James where Remus made his excuse to leave and ran off. James smiled and turned on me "what's this?" I looked at him, a look of pure horror on my face, "what's this, WHAT'S THIS!" I yelled getting a lot of weird looks from people down the street. "It's a thank you gift for taking me in this holiday, I thought you would be glad to write about us in it and then look back at it y'know to see the differences…"

**Remus POV**

I ran away from the boys and into the leaky cauldron where I ran up the stairs to find lily's room, she was staying here until Hogwarts started up again because her sister, Petunia's, new boyfriend, Vernon, 'wasn't to know about magic' so lily had been staying there for about 1 ½ weeks now. It wasn't safe for a 'mudblood' to be here but she wouldn't stay with James and no one else knew about her being here as it was booked under Dumbledore's name and he visited frequently. "No just leave me Severus, I can't forgive you! What you said is unforgivable!" ah so snivillus was there, I don't normally call him that, but after what he did to lily, he deserves it. "No Lils don't be like that please I…" whatever he was I didn't get to hear as she cast silencio on him and slammed the door in his face. He stalked off so I walked up to the door and knocked "look Severus I just told you to go away get the… oh hey Remus!" she smiled and opened the door gesturing for me to enter, the room was so tidy, the only indication someone was living there was the big trunk at the end of the bed. I sat down on one of the chairs, "look, I know you're really happy about being head girl and your parents haven't been able to get you anything to congratulate you but… it's not much I hope you like it." I said shyly, pulling the book from my bag. "Oh Remus thank you, you shouldn't have, I know you don't have a lot of money, but. Ah thank you soo much!" I smiled, I was genuinely glad she liked it, lils was like a sister to me and James a brother, I would never date her, or crush his heart it would be stupid. So to avoid an awkward situation I just laughed and said "well, I'm glad you liked it and, well happy writing, I guess" I walked back to my room and lay down on the bed. So weak, I hate the full moon.

**Lily's POV**

Ah Remus is so sweet, he's like a brother to me but, he's still so kind. I don't fancy him. I don't really fancy anyone… ah well I need to get my N.E.W.T.S first. I opened the diary to the first page and thought I would some basic info.

_26__th__ august 1977_

_Dear diary, if you are reading this I know it's the future, I bet it's so cool. I bet I have kids and a husband and a beautiful house and a great career and a bet there's no voldemort, god I hate that guy. Well just incase you've forgotten I am in my last year of Hogwarts and it's starting well, I've got everything I need for my classes and can't wait to see my friends again. As soon as I leave school I want to join the order of the phoenix but I also want to be a healer at st. mungos. I guess that's all for now, I'll tell you about my day tonight xx_

**3****rd**** person**

Down in Madam Malkin's where James was getting fitted for robes, next to Sirius. There was a burning sensation in his pocket. Not uncomfortable but strong enough for James to feel it. He pulled the diary out of his pocket

**Kay thanks to ginnyluver4eva8 for helping me come up with this and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving a diary**

This is a Lily/James story because I am a sucker for their 'forbidden love'!

Disclaimer-I'm not repeating myself everytime, if you really wanna see it click back and read it!

_So here's what you missed…_

"_Hey mate I got you a present," Sirius gave James a diary; Remus gave lily an identical one. Sirius is the 'lurrrveeeee doctor' and lily just wrote in the diary… "Down in Madam Malkin's where James was getting fitted for robes, next to Sirius. There was a burning sensation in his pocket. Not uncomfortable but strong enough for James to feel it. He pulled the diary out of his pocket"_

**Chapter 2**

**James POV**

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the diary I turned to Sirius "hey, mate this just like; heated up in my picket, I know it sounds stupid. But it's true…" Sirius gave me a cocky smirk, one I knew only too well from when we teased snivillus. I paid for my robes and ran back to my room in the leaky cauldron. It read

_26__th__ august 1977_

_Dear diary, if you are reading this I know it's the future, I bet it's so cool. I bet I have kids and a husband and a beautiful house and a great career and a bet there's no voldemort, god I hate that guy. Well just incase you've forgotten I am in my last year of Hogwarts and it's starting well, I've got everything I need for my classes and can't wait to see my friends again. As soon as I leave school I want to join the order of the phoenix but I also want to be a healer at st. mungos. I guess that's all for now, I'll tell you about my day tonight xx_

The writing was so neat and everything the person (I'm hoping was a girl!) said was so heartfelt and seemed like a decent person so I wrote back …

_26__th__ August 1977_

_Dear diary, I don't who you are so I have some answers to some questions you will probably ask. I go to Hogwarts School and I am a boy. I also hate voldemort and want the same things as you except as a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend. I'm also in my last year and am really excited to see my friends again. I love transfiguration, what's your favourite? Please tell me some things about yourself as well if you'd like. P_

I signed it like that because it was the first letter of my surname and the first letter of my nickname. I won't tell them my whole name as I don't know if they are legit yet, in this day and age you can never be too careful. I shut the book and ran to Florean Fortescues ice cream parlour to meet Sirius and Remus; I stuck my diary in my pocket and ran down the steps.

**Lily's POV**

I was doing some leisure reading about complex potions when my diary heated up, I could feel it because I put it right next to me. I was determined to find out if it was magical, and I f it was, how? I opened it up to where I had written and saw my entry followed by another one saying:

_26__th__ August 1977_

_Dear diary, I don't who you are so I have some answers to some questions you will probably ask. I go to Hogwarts School and I am a boy. I also hate voldemort and want the same things as you except as a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend. I'm also in my last year and am really excited to see my friends again. I love transfiguration, what's your favourite? Please tell me some things about yourself as well if you'd like. P_

I was extremely confused and my head was racing, a boy my age goes to my school and was obviously not a Slytherin, I wonder why he wasn't my friend so I decided I needed to know more about him. But before that I decided to talk to Remus. I raced down the stairs into Diagon alley there I saw him with his two obnoxious friends. The marauders as they called themselves but without the final member. "remus help please!" I grabbed him and pulled him down a back alley. "Whoa, lils, what's going on?" he asked I scoffed "as if you don't know, you're the one who gave it to me. That diary is connected to another one! It could be anyone! What about if its volde…" I was muffled by James grabbing my mouth. "Whoa, lily flower, you should know better than to say that word!" I huffed indignantly and turned away "well you should know better than to call me lily flower!" he smirked at me and replied "But we all know you dig me so it doesn't matter." That made me sooo angry "I don't _dig_ you if anything I think you're a pigheaded loser!" that hurt him and with that I turned and stalked off.

**James POV**

I can't believe it! I know I act cocky but she knows I like her. I'm gonna vow to be better. I wanna be with lily Sirius smirked "burned!" I hit him round the head before he said "no, dude I've found a way you two will be together. You've just gotta go with it!" I laughed at him. Did he actually hear himself? Ah well, he's an arrogant pig, but he's also ma bro!

**Lily's pov**

I decided to write in the diary again so I wrote

Dear P

I am very confused but thank you for answering the questions I didn't even ask! Thank you, you're very observant. I'm a muggleborn, just incase you're into the 'pureblood purity'. My favourite subject is potions but I love all my lessons! I hope to talk to you some more!

Love L

**James pov**

I felt the burn in my pocket again and read the neat writing in the book

Dear P

I am very confused but thank you for answering the questions I didn't even ask! Thank you, you're very observant. I'm a muggleborn, just incase you're into the 'pureblood purity'. My favourite subject is potions but I love all my lessons! I hope to talk to you some more!

And then at the end

Love L

That's when I realised there was something special about this girl, I wanted to know more so I wrote…

**Kk thanks for reading plz review any ideas are welcome byyyyyyyyyyyye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter… **

_Previously…_

_Dear P_

_I am very confused but thank you for answering the questions I didn't even ask! Thank you, you're very observant. I'm a muggleborn, just incase you're into the 'pureblood purity'. My favourite subject is potions but I love all my lessons! I hope to talk to you some more!_

_And then at the end_

_Love L_

_That's when I realised there was something special about this girl, I wanted to know more so I wrote…_

**Lily POV**

I felt my diary burn up again and quickly pulled it out to see what the mysterious boy had written in reply.

_26__th__ August 1977_

_Muggleborn? That's interesting. It doesn't make a difference to me if you're a pureblood or not. How old are you? What colour hair do you have? What colour eyes do you have? I want to know more about you. You seem very nice and warm hearted, just the kind of person I like to know… P_

He certainly seemed very sweet but it could just be an act. I'm not going to give away my personal details, just some basic ones. He seems so accept me for who I am. I wish all boys could be like him. Maybe that jerk James Potter could learn a thing or two from this boy. I wish I knew he was around school so we could speak. I sighed and took out my quill and some ink and began to write a reply.

_Dear P…_

**James POV**

I was waiting and waiting for the burning sensation coming from the diary. I waited with baited breath until finally I felt the reply. I flicked to the page as fast I could to see what this mystery woman had wrote. I smiled as I read what she had wrote.

_Dear P_

_How sweet of you to appreciate muggleborns, I wish everyone was like that and not so quick to judge. I'm a witch obviously, I have red hair and green eyes. I have a sister – do you have any siblings? And I find you very nice… you're the kind of person I like to know too, unlike some people who I wish I didn't know. Hogwarts is filled with jerks especially one but I want to get to know you more. Maybe I have seen you round, have you seen me? Red hair is easy to notice. Maybe at Hogwarts we should meet up sometimes?_

_Love L_

I was at a complete loss to who this girl was. Red hair she says she has but I've never seen anyone with red hair before. I wonder who this jerk is who she keeps referring too, she obviously hates him very much. She wants to meet up too! I wonder if she really likes me as I think I'm starting to really like her. I turned to look back and what she wrote and decided to wait till tomorrow to reply. I need to think some things over and after all; I wouldn't want to seem too eager…

**Thanks for reading, next chapter out soon.**

**AliWeasley**


End file.
